


Back home

by grumpy_squirrel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established family dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Snippet, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_squirrel/pseuds/grumpy_squirrel
Summary: Rayla brings Runaan back home. Tinker is Not Amused™





	Back home

**Author's Note:**

> Named Tinker Elf ‘Statikk’ cause Runaan's Hurricane and Statikk Shiv had great item synergy in League of Legends and I lowkey miss League (I thought of naming him after Youmuu's Ghostblade cause this name is more aesthetic but I decided to go with better gameplay synergy).
> 
> Since we don’t know yet how time works while people are trapped in Viren’s coins, bear with me and my little headcanon that they’re not actually in stasis. Posting it on purpose before season 2 drops cause I've been sitting on this idea since October or so and I really need to get this specific thing out of my brain and I don’t want to fight with canon.
> 
> This is the first actual writing I did in years, please be gentle.

They’ve been walking through the snow for over a week, now dangerously close to their tribe’s location. Runaan hates to admit to himself that he’s taking smaller steps and asking for breaks more often. He can tell he’s obviously not fooling Rayla. She’s standing with both hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to catch up to her. He’s stalling. He knows that, thank you very much. He doesn’t need to be judged by a fifteen-year-old. Even though she really saved his ass.

“C’mon, you’ll have to tell him sooner or later.”

“I’d rather later.” He barely acknowledges the faint sting where his left arm should still be, winces and grits his teeth instead. He’ll manage for now, but he’d rather not deal with this situation so soon after regaining his freedom and physical form. Good job on ending the war, though.

“Ruuuunaan.” Rayla pushes him inside a tight hallway despite his stubborn attempts to oppose her strength. “Your boyfriend is worried sick!”

He sighs. “I know. I still don’t believe I let this happen.”

“You couldn’t have predicted all of that! It’s not your fault. If anything… it’s my fault.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

She skips into the view of a small kitchen, familiar scent of jasmine incense reaching her nose.

“Hullo, uncle Statikk!”

“What the fuck, Rayla,” deadpans Statikk. He sees the love of his life reluctantly walking behind her and his eyes go wide. With a once-over he notices a broken horn, missing arm and a bunch of hair pulled out. “Are you guys okay? You've been out on this mission for months! I thought you’re gone. I-I’ve _felt_ your life drain!”

“It’s a little, uh…” Runaan looks down. Wow, he really hasn’t seen these tiles in a while... Was this stain always here?

“We’re fine now. I’m kinda hungry and tired but Runaan is all right~”

“I can assure you, he is DEFINITELY NOT ALRIGHT!”

She points at the missing body parts on his left side. “No, no. He is _all right_ , Statikk.”

Runaan’s boyfriend groans and promptly punches a wall. He mutters under his breath, “I fucking hate you sometimes, kid. Seriously?!”

Rayla claps and snorts at the reaction. Runaan drags a hand down his forehead as he rolls his eyes with the tiniest of smiles on his lips. He’s a little torn between laughing at, admittedly, a brilliant joke and crying ‘cause his fucking arm.

She removes herself from the kitchen with an apple in her hand. The two men go for a tight hug after the initial sheepishness. “I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Runaan.” He straightens and places a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“Statikk, please. I am literally disarmed due to my own incompetence.”

Rayla groans in the distance. Runaan shoots her a finger gun with a smirk.

“Shhh. I can see that, dear. And I just might have a solution.” Tinker scratches his head and mutters to himself, “Never expected I’d actually have to touch those blueprints. But I sure do love a challenge...”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he will build him a prosthesis. Yes, this fic was just a big excuse for a joke that’s way too overdone. No, I’m not really sorry.
> 
> Also, I imagine Tinker as a gentle soul with sailor’s mouth. He would probably get along well with Amaya.


End file.
